


【金伊斯塔】红玫瑰

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【金伊斯塔】红玫瑰

*R18预警  
*ooc稍稍有些严重  
*魔女集会梗 一方是不老不死的魔女一方是捡来的小孩  
*自己爽的产物hhh如果看着看着觉得不好吃请及时关闭 在这儿先行抱歉

格子窗上沾了一片被水雾浸湿的红枫叶。  
伊什塔尔推开暗金色的金属把，低头把那片叶子揭下。不偏不倚地，一个金色的脑袋就从被那叶子挡住的空档里漏出来：金发青年正跷着腿坐在矮树墩上看书，秋日那枫叶糖浆似的暖阳便泼洒在他身上，衬得他在一幅画里，怪不真实。

这是伊什塔尔不知道第几次感叹时间过的飞快。  
想当初捡到这个小屁孩的时候，他不声不响的，赤色的双眸平静无波，云淡风轻得很，好似这世界无甚他可留恋的事物。  
她觉着怪可怜的——倒也不是全然觉得他可怜，她也许是从那种平静中看到了自己一直以来的妥协。  
身为魔女不老不死，她对什么都看淡了，可是这又何尝不是一种逆来顺受，逼迫自己养出的习惯。  
她不愿有这种习惯，于是她决定打破一直以来的枯燥生活。  
没有人应该选择孤独承受，没有人应该。这孩子自然也是一样。  
她想要让他试一试不一样的生活。谁知道呢，没准也只是比现在这样平静的流浪好玩一点而已，可那不也是赚了嘛。  
当然她还是询问了对方的意见。  
不知从何处就开始流浪的，无家可归的少年抬起满面尘土的脸庞，停下了细碎的步伐，有些怔然又认真地审视着魔女。  
随后伊什塔尔看见他点了点头。  
“我是伊什塔尔，是个魔女。”她眨了眨一只眼，轻笑了一声，随后又故作正经地板着脸补充了一句，“虽然我答应带你回去，可是你要是给我添了太多麻烦的话，我可是把你喂给癞蛤蟆的。”  
他没说话跟在后边走着，但是她好像听见他笑了。

这家伙——明明那副不似尘世中人的模样，却对他人都维持着妥帖的礼仪风度，俨然一个小大人，乖僻却温柔。  
伊什塔尔承认，她自己就是个半大的孩子，还算宽敞的屋子被她的各式杂物整得一团糟，得亏人家小男孩不嫌弃，兀自搬搬弄弄，在阁楼腾了块地，铺了块毯子，到客厅找了个打了补丁的靠枕，便道了声“晚安”自顾自地香甜睡下了，连道句歉的机会也没来得及给局促的魔女大人。  
她赶紧趁这段时间购置了她能想到的，男孩需要的所有生活用品。出于私心，衣服多买了几套，还去首饰店顺带买了两副宝石耳坠犒劳自己。  
当她用魔法从神秘的口袋里把买来的一大堆东西拼命塞进壁橱的时候，又才想起来人类男孩还没有吃上饭。此时日落西山，晚餐时间早已过了些时辰。  
——不过不算太晚！  
伊什塔尔振作精神握拳给自己打了口气。  
她小心翼翼地翻出压桌脚的菜谱，操纵惯了魔杖和坩埚的双手耐心又笨拙地调试着火候和锅具……和画本上那些老奶奶就差鼻尖上的一副老花镜了。  
男孩趴在二楼楼梯栏杆上撑着头饶有兴致地往下看，嘴角轻快地翘着。

“喂吉尔伽美什！别光着脚往泥地里跑完了就直接进到屋子里呀！”魔女追逐着前方健步如飞的少年，气急败坏地甩了甩长长的黑色发辫。体力单薄的她不得不喘着气停下脚步，双手叉着腰对着那个身影吼道，“信不信我念个咒语让你屁股长南瓜！”  
真是的——  
魔女咬牙切齿地看着那个在远处对她做了个鬼脸的他，不禁翻了个白眼，转身无奈又声色俱厉地命令自家的拖把将地上的泥脚印清理干净。  
报应，彻头彻尾的报应。她当时就不应该心软把这个惹祸精带回来！  
天知道小时候那个人见人爱的懂事小孩怎么能长歪成这幅样子：顽劣，贪玩，还有点目中无人。  
搞得她天天跟保姆似的给他处理留下来的麻烦事儿，不是跟东村的人打了架，就是在西边集市跑闹不小心掀翻了人家的铺子。赔钱其实对于她这个特殊身份来说不是什么大问题，可我们的魔女小姐偏生是个守财奴那一挂的，赚的钱只愿意暗戳戳地在地库里屯着，也不愿拿出来花，忍不住了才跑去城里买点宝石回来把玩。  
金山银山堆着也不会突然有一天就自动分裂出来一座新的来，可惜伊什塔尔在魔女里虽然算是跟得上时代思维的，却还是没能理解到这么一层。  
不过这并不是重点，重点是赔钱是她最讨厌的事情——应该没有之一。  
伊什塔尔越想越气不打一处来，她到底图了个啥？  
她把少年挂在嘴边嘀嘀咕咕骂骂咧咧了一个下午，药剂也完成了，却依旧不见少年如往常披着晚霞归来的神气身影。  
她不免担心起来。  
还是去寻他一下吧。  
洗去了身上沾的煤灰，白净的双手解下围裙，简单打理了一下衣领，她便打算往玄关处照一下镜子出门去，走到一半耳后突然被别了个微凉的物什。  
她吃惊地回头看，少年背着阳，看不分明表情，只有颊边的汗水闪着细微的光。她伸手摸了摸自己的耳根——  
那是一枝花，按照她摸索出的短刺推测，是一朵玫瑰。  
她甚至都能摸着花瓣上的小水珠。微凉的温度轻轻滴落，仿佛直直滴落到她心尖上似的。  
“猜猜是什么颜色的。”他开了口。  
“什么颜色？”  
“红色，你眼睛的颜色，很漂亮。”他凑近了一些，伊什塔尔看着那双与自己相似的双眼。  
她很想知道他究竟是在说红色的玫瑰美，还是在说别的什么，又或者他在变着法子夸他自己——是了，长大的吉尔伽美什除了之前上述的毛病，还变得自恋起来，总是能面不改色地夸耀自己的美貌。虽然他确实长得不赖，从月光里走出来的精灵站在他身边可能都得逊色几分。  
伊什塔尔此刻心里七上八下，不知应该开口说什么，她只希望自己的脸别比那玫瑰还红就行。  
“……咳咳，你这花，哪里来的？”她沉默了几许才找回了些监护人的架子。  
“采的。”吉尔伽美什面不改色，他毫不在意地横躺在沙发上，抓起茶几上篮筐里的一只苹果啃了起来。  
“真的假的？”伊什塔尔深知他的脾性，不由得怀疑起来。  
“当然是真的，从梅林那老头儿的后花园里采的。”  
“吉尔伽美什！！你又给我添乱是不是！那个精明鬼的地盘你还敢搞事！你是嫌本魔女上次赔的钱还不够多嘛！！！！”伊什塔尔气得唰地摘下耳后的玫瑰，正要破口大骂，“真是的！嘶——”  
“怎么了？”少年少有地紧张了一瞬，他几乎是立刻站起了身，眼睛紧紧盯着身形娇小的魔女。她摸了摸方才别着玫瑰的耳朵，皱着眉解释，似是撒娇一样嗔道：“被玫瑰的刺划到了耳朵，好像还流血了。”  
“你这女人，也不小心一点。”他满口嫌弃，神情却舒展了一些，像是松了口气，“不是魔女吗？这点小伤怎么还会流血？”  
“这株玫瑰又不是寻常玫瑰，可是那个梅林种的啊，当然可以伤到我。别忘了那可是个不好惹的纯种恶魔哦，所以早就跟你说了，少去招惹他。要是他看上去人畜无害一副很好说话的的样子，那就更加没有好事！”伊什塔尔边抬着手腕捏着魔杖施咒，边忍不住跟吉尔伽美什嘀咕，她尝试把蓬松的长发别到一边，让耳朵整只露出来，无奈自己背后没长眼睛，总觉得有几根没能够到。  
“帮我个忙啊，你怎么就站在那里看着？”她出声打断了少年的神游。对方遮掩着自己的一丝窘迫，缓慢地伸手靠近那纤细白皙的脖颈。  
……好软。  
柔软的发丝从指间穿过，似乎根本兜不住，轻飘飘的浮在掌心。  
这种心情实在是难以言喻——他感觉自己脑袋也变得轻飘飘的快要飞到天上去了。  
魔女的耳朵是尖尖的，与常人不同，细巧可爱，非常适合戴那些她喜爱的耳坠。精致的镶金白银一缕缕缠着剔透的宝石，像是挂在藤上鲜嫩欲滴的红葡萄。  
可惜她今日没有戴。白嫩的耳根上确实有一道短短的伤口，还有一丝微微凝固的血。  
不不，应该说她还好没戴。  
金发的少年艰难地吞咽了一下唾液，深呼吸着试图平复狂乱的心跳。

晚上睡在阁楼自己的房间里，吉尔伽美什忽然暗自懊恼起来，却也不知在懊恼些什么。  
听到轻微的脚步声，少年闻声朝着门看了一眼，又鬼使神差地起了床，开了一道门缝往走廊偷看去。  
然而还未看见什么，便听见魔女兴师问罪的声音：“这么晚还不睡，忙什么呢？”  
门吱呀一声被伊什塔尔推开来，他伪装得极好，嗤笑了一句：“你不觉得你这样毫无顾忌地就进我的房间有些不妥么？”  
身材娇小年龄却不知有身高多少倍的魔女顶着少女的一张脸，狐疑地看着已经高出自己半个头的少年，她似是还有些生气：“有什么不妥？我出生的时候这片土地还是一片汪洋大海呢。说不定我就跟这片大陆边缘的那片海同岁。你都能在那片海里游泳，那我有什么是不能看的？”  
“我不想给你看的你就不能看。”  
吉尔伽美什气定神闲地回答，然而这话里的歧义可真不是一星半点。  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“字面意思，笨蛋。”  
“你说谁笨蛋呢！！”她感觉自己可能在炸毛的边缘了。  
“谁应了我说谁。笨蛋魔女。”他的笑里尽是少年人的狡黠。  
他又续道：“而且好心提醒你，我马上就要十八岁了，我可不要再住在这么狭窄的阁楼里。对于一个即将成年的男性，要是你还这么小气就算是我也会看不下去的啊。”  
“没别的地方给你，这房子是我的我说了算。”气鼓鼓的伊什塔尔完全没有给出讨论的余地。  
“那我就搬出去住。”少年不为所动，他挑了挑眉，仿佛胜券在握。  
“出去住就出去住！哼！”  
魔女“碰”地带上了门，力道重得天花板都抖出了灰。

天知道她在跟这个张牙舞爪的小屁孩怄什么气。  
毕竟他说的不无道理。  
自己从不当他是个金丝雀，日夜要关在笼里，她知道终有一日得放他出去闯荡，给他自由，让他见识这世界。  
只是……她不想来得这般快。  
她恍然意识到他是真的长大了——不，他一直都很成熟，明白很多事情，反倒是自己后知后觉了，好像长不大的停留在过去的还是自己。  
吉尔伽美什说的对。她应该正视他已经变成了一个独立的个体这件事。  
可是她应该怎么做呢？虽然她明白她需要这样做，却还是很困惑到底应该具体做些什么。  
唔……是了，就从给他弄一个新房间开始吧？

于是第二天伊什塔尔说干就干，领着漂浮的一干工具浩浩荡荡地去了自己荒废已久的书房。说是说书房可她实际上却压根儿不需要在里边办公，里面家具摆的虽然有模有样的，却全是积灰。  
魔女大人在漂浮着的图纸上修修改改，四处腾挪改造，一时间玩心大起，把自己的喜好都放了上去。完了思前想后便觉出不对，这又不是她自个儿的房间。  
她这才想起来一大早吉尔伽美什就没发出什么动静来。她一向起得晚，也不爱管束他，而且很久之前他就学会自己做饭了，所以她并没有多想。  
然而联系到昨晚……这死家伙不会真的赌气搬出去了吧？  
她飞一般地冲到阁楼去，想也不想地推了门——  
昏暗的房间里金发的少年发丝尽湿，匀称又尚显单薄的身躯近乎一丝不挂地披着个薄外套躺在床边，头上搭着一块毛巾。他看起来并没有多惊讶，但脸却气得有点发青，让这旖旎的气氛陡然降温。  
“对，对不起……”魔女缩到了门口，低着头干巴巴地说了三个字。  
失败，大失败。大难临头的失败。  
这才过了一个晚上她就忘了不能再大大咧咧随意进他房间的事情。  
“赶紧出去！”少年不知是害羞得急了还是生气得不行，扯了头上的毛巾往床边一甩，转头皱着眉头朝她喊道。  
“都，都说了对不起了啦！真是的！”她懊恼地在门外鼓着腮帮子撅了撅嘴，忍不住轻声抱怨，“我又不是故意的，还不是担心你真的跑了……”  
叹了一口气之后，魔女转身回到了房间的建设工程当中，却有些心不在焉。  
玫瑰……冷不丁地她就想起了这个。  
昨天留下的小伤口还在，她仿佛觉得那处耳后的血管突突地跳。  
玫瑰，真漂亮。哪天她也要在花园里种一点。  
嘿，说不定还可以使唤吉尔伽美什帮她。  
她不禁在脑海里想象了一番少年站立在一丛丛玫瑰花之间，认真工作的模样……  
“喂。”  
伊什塔尔吓得抖了抖，转过头，吉尔伽美什正站在后边板着脸看着她。  
“看在你这么蠢的份上，我可以高抬贵手来帮你。”他用傲慢的语气说道，心下却莫名紧张，看着她无甚变化的表情，他不由得思考自己是不是表现得太浮夸。  
“是是是——所以你想要怎么放家具？”魔女似是认命般微点了点头，虽说一双眼不服气地盯着他，嘴上倒是顺从地问他的意见，“笔给你，你来画，总可以了吧？”  
除去那一点被轻微冒犯到的不悦，吉尔伽美什此时内心可以说是在欢呼雀跃。  
他以为在她眼里，他终于可以不用做小孩子了。  
不过事实证明，他还是高兴得太早了点。

住到了书房的吉尔伽美什和伊什塔尔的房间就是门对门了。  
他渐渐发现自己享有了些微妙的特权。  
比方他起床的时候伊什塔尔总是还睡着，而她有时会径直睡着在床边上的躺椅上，房间门都忘了关，缩成小小的一团，几乎能拿自己的长发当被子盖着。  
魔女酣睡的样子这世上兴许只有他一人瞧见过。  
比梅林花园里最漂亮的红玫瑰还要美。  
他发现他的小心思就快要藏不住了。可是矜傲的少年又怎么可能让自己低头承认这等难以启齿的秘密？  
他不服气极了，凭什么只有他一个人患得患失的？  
他非得等她自己发现才行，在这之前他绝对不会说一个字。  
可是喜欢这样的事情，嘴巴不说，就会从眼睛里冒出来，更会操控他的一言一行。  
他按耐不住想要靠近她，抚摸她，甚至亲吻她，比如像刚刚看见她睡颜的时候。  
魔女身上闻起来有恬静美好的香气。他小的时候就喜欢抱着她的腰睡午觉，现在……现在也想啊。  
可是他不可以，就算可以，他也不愿意。  
不愿意她还是只把自己当孩子，不愿意她对自己的关心停留在监护人的程度上。  
是什么时候开始的变化呢？  
他也说不清楚。就是突然有一天，看到她窈窕的背影，很想把她轻轻地抱在怀里。  
他很认真很认真地思考过，会不会只是因为伊什塔尔是他最亲近的人，他产生了不合时宜的错觉？然而他对她的依赖只是有增无减，哪怕别的适龄姑娘尝试和他玩耍聊天，他依旧毫无兴致可言。  
他虽然从小就内心成熟，后来也借魔女的福读了很多书，明白的事情不少，但是对于感情却始终感到分外棘手。  
他无法确定的因素太多了，这让他不安，更让他无所适从，无法把握应有的距离。  
那个笨蛋，究竟有哪点值得自己喜欢了？  
而且虽然长相好看，骨子里可是个千百岁的老妖婆。  
他时不时地就这样扪心自问，可他知道无论自我怀疑多少次，他一抬头就会下意识去寻她的身影。  
有时在阳台上，有时在魔药作坊，有时还会在从集市归来的路上。  
他喜欢看她的眼睛跟自己对上视线后就会变得明媚动人，喜欢她古灵精怪的笑，喜欢她斗不过嘴就鼓着腮帮子气呼呼地瞪他。  
对于他来说，这样的伊什塔尔根本就不是什么老妖婆，她的那颗心年轻又富有生机，和那些姑娘没有半点分别。  
然而遗憾的是，她从未注意到自己的心情。  
该说是他隐藏的太好了吗？可是他有时候根本没有在隐藏啊——  
比方说昨天为她带回家的玫瑰。比方说上个月给她披上的披肩，比方说之前冬天的时候在后院里做的小冰雕——好吧，这个他当时找了个借口说自己是随便做着玩的。  
总而言之，她到现在一丁点儿都没有意识到，只能说明要么她就是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，要么，她就是看破不说破罢了，当他是年少无知的孩子。  
……他更愿意相信她只是太蠢了，没有好好地思考而已。  
想到这里少年轻轻抚摸了一下魔女的脸，没曾想她居然就这样睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯？吉尔伽美什？早上好……”她含糊不清地梦呓一般与他说了句话，随后坐起身，似乎是意识到自己没在床上，便东倒西歪地往床上躺去，打算接着睡，完全不曾注意脚下的杂物，一头往下栽去。  
“啧！你这笨蛋，看眼脚下啊！”吉尔伽美什赶紧伸手去搂她，指尖温润又光滑的触感让他感到心脏骤停。  
这个体重，也太轻了点吧。  
身上好香。  
腰好细。  
吉尔伽美什脑子里有一搭没一搭地想着这些有的没的，却独独没想着要松手。  
即使此时可以随心所欲地抱着她，他的心里却五味杂陈。  
这不是他想要的。  
她对自己一个男人，真就没有一丝丝女人应有的防备心吗？  
他突然明白了自己一直以来究竟在懊恼的问题。

于是十八岁生日那晚，吉尔伽美什下定了决心。  
不管得到的回应是什么样的，他都要离开这里一段时间。这是为了自己。他必须再成长一些。  
他不仅仅要变得更优秀，更要亲眼领略这个世界比他更优秀的存在，以及与这山间不同的，辽阔的风景。  
他不能止步不前。  
虽然他现在还不太能想象以后没有她的生活，但是他并不后悔。  
此时他慢慢走在回家的路上。  
和朋友的聚会上喝了点酒，脑袋有些晕，于是他便提前回来了，不过主要原因还是想早点见到她。  
推开门的时候他不禁一愣。  
温暖的烛光在胡桃木餐桌上摇曳，银烛台和银餐具被擦拭得锃亮，空气中飘着烤肉和红酒的香气，似乎还有隐隐约约的音乐声。  
“唔……不对不对，这首曲子太悲伤了……”  
他听见某人在自言自语，故意放轻了脚步朝着客厅靠近过去。  
身穿洋装的魔女梳着他从未见过的华丽发辫，戴着珍珠的头饰，尖尖的耳朵上挂着剔透晶莹的红宝石耳坠。她正歪着脑袋看着手里陈旧的一本几乎散架的乐谱，指示着面前漂浮着的小提琴，钢琴，还有萨克斯风和长笛的演奏。  
“这个试试看吧。”  
她轻轻抬起纤细的手腕，乐器们便发出了悠扬的旋律，摇摇晃晃地在空中盘旋。  
“感觉这个还可以。”她自顾自地点点头，似乎颇为满意。  
“怎么不再试试后面一首叫《红玫瑰》的？”吉尔伽美什低笑着说了一句。  
“诶？？？”魔女小姐不出意外地被吓了一跳。  
乐器们集体瞬间噤声，直挺挺地立在原地纹丝不动，好像也被吓了一跳似的。  
“你、你怎么提前回来了？”她似乎在埋怨他，兴师问罪似的板起了脸。  
“哼，聚会太无聊了。而且——不，没什么。”  
想见你。当然打死他也不会说的。  
“嘛算啦，话说你肚子还饿吗？要吃点东西吗？”伊什塔尔放下手上的乐谱，转身正要进厨房，却被人拉住了手。  
“怎么了？”  
“我不要吃烤肉。”  
“嗯？”她疑惑地看着面前那个，无比专注地看着自己的男人。  
“稍微想吃点别的东西。”他赤色的那对美不胜收的眼眸越靠越近，直到几丝金色的刘海拢着一旁的烛光覆在她的眉心上，有点凉凉的。然而心上和唇上都是滚烫滚烫的，像要被烙上写着吉尔伽美什的印记。  
他凭借着本能索取，柔软的馨香将他温柔地包围，他不敢太用力，就好像一朵玫瑰握在手里，一不小心就有可能将花瓣捏得一片片掉落。  
她绛红色的裙摆铺散在沙发上，发髻松散了些许，一双手紧紧地攥着他的衣襟，却不曾推拒他一分。  
炙热的呼吸伴随着一个个吻落在光裸的脖颈，他顺着腰肢的曲线摸索她颤抖的身体，另一只手架起她，靠近她耳边问：“我做这样的事，你都不拒绝我吗？”  
“唔……我、我不知道……”她有些茫然地摸着他的脸颊，眼波流转，不安地蹙眉，“我，也不是没有想过，但是……”  
“也不是没有想过？”他似乎抓住了重点，挑眉重复了一遍。  
“不是……就是……那个……”她支支吾吾说不出话来，脸红得像是熟透的樱桃，“我不知道……之前你送我玫瑰的时候，我想过跟你一起在花园种玫瑰，之前，之前不小心闯到你房里的时候……”  
她突然没了声音，再不好意思说下去。  
她本就是理亏的那一方，是她将他带大的，是她照顾他生活起居的。她应当是半道默默退场的领路者，可是她却像当种花似的，贪婪地想再收获一个甜美的果实，这怎么应该呢？  
但是爱恋的芽一旦冒出了尖儿，就跟泼出去的水一样，再也收不回来了。  
他跟自己逗趣斗嘴的时候，少年嘴角意气风发的笑落在眼底，一下子就落在了心里。他是那样毫无芥蒂，在他的眼里，她似乎真的还是一个姑娘。  
有了一次这样的想法，就有第二次，第三次。  
每次他稍微离自己近一点，心里都会止不住地悸动；每次看他不情不愿却还是动手帮自己干活，就好像他真的成为了自己的伴侣一样可靠又贴心——虽然他根本不可能可靠又贴心，但是那个瞬间别提她有多高兴了。  
他偶尔会捉弄她，给她一些惊喜或是惊吓。虽然每次她都摆出一副嫌弃他怪罪他的幼稚把戏，但是心里一点都不讨厌。  
她只希望这样的微妙互动能更多更多，她希望少年不会发现她这样自私的小心思。  
她也忐忑不安，万一他知道了呢？万一他觉得自己不可理喻呢？  
她虽然跟吉尔伽美什生活了这么久，却始终觉得还是不够了解他的内心所想。他还是跟以前一样，喜欢把自己的想法藏在心里，自己一个人慢慢地思考，他不会对任何人展露太多。  
她不想就此失去一切。

魔女不敢说的少年恰好没有问，而少年不愿说的魔女却也不曾奢望。

然而也不知是阴差阳错或是本该如此，让事情发展到了这步田地。  
伊什塔尔自然幻想过，幻想那副意外撞见的，尚且单薄却有力的身体拥抱住自己，劲瘦的手臂紧紧地环住她的腰肢，不让她脱离分毫，直到两人鼻间的氧气稀薄得不能再维持这样的距离。不过她却没想到这样的场面居然真的发生了，不仅如此，那双手指修长的手还解开了她的裙扣，抚摸过她每一寸战栗的肌肤，揉捏她的柔软，抚弄进她的腿间。  
她知道吉尔伽美什明白很多事情，没想到这范围里竟然还包括这些。她被撩拨得四肢发软，软若无骨的推拒分明是在火上浇油，甜腻的呻吟从两人相贴的唇缝里漏出一两声，都叫他气血上涌。  
她并起双腿扭动着腰，下意识的挣扎却让两人的距离越发密不可分，他扯开了衣领敞开的上衣，伸手拥住她的肩，亲吻着她的背脊和蝴蝶骨。  
“现在，想给我看了？”魔女不愧是魔女，终究还是占了上风，她解开凌乱的长发，回眸一眼便落下片片风情。  
“可不止是看。”  
他的嗓音变得有些低沉，伸手把那甜美的身体捞进自己怀里。

那是漫长而缠绵的一晚，也许因为即将到来的分别而愈显漫长。  
天下无不散之宴席。  
魔女戴着遮阳帽，穿着浅色的素裙在清晨的水雾里送少年上了驶向远方的马车。  
她问过他什么时候回来，他说什么时候她耳朵上的伤连疤痕都不见了的时候，他应该就会回来。  
那段等待的时间说长不长，说短不短。  
不过她一开始真的非常的不习惯，孤单得整夜睡不着，看着满地凄凉的月光发呆。  
后来她养了几只猫，日子总算没有那么透不过气了。  
她也不是没有想过若是她当时央求他留下他会怎么做：他依旧是会离开的。  
她知道，吉尔伽美什是对的，她始终都相信明白，他的选择就是最好的选择。  
他不可能为了她停下一生的脚步，而她也不需要，因为他从来不是她的金丝雀，她也不应当成为他自由路上的绊脚石。  
再后来她去找了梅林，想问他要那日吉尔伽美什带回来的玫瑰的种子。  
两个小算盘都打得噼啪响的魔法人士为了最终成交价吵了至少有大半天。  
“这可不是普通的玫瑰，是我亲自研制的永生玫瑰啊。所以至少得这个价哦小姐～”  
“开什么玩笑！你是当我傻吗？我可是打听过了，你这个价比隔壁那个奸商达芬奇开的还要贵！想得美！”  
“哈哈，达芬奇那边的品种自然不会有我这里好呀，毕竟我是专卖永生鲜花的嘛。”  
“哼，少嬉皮笑脸的。就这个价，不能再多了。”  
“那可真是遗憾，这个价没法卖呢。”  
唔！！！这个梅林！！伊什塔尔捏了捏拳头，想想还是算了，要是揍他的时候又弄坏了什么再赔钱就得不偿失了。  
她抬脚刚想走，肩膀却被人从身后揽住了。  
“这个价我买了。”熟悉的声音调笑一般说道，“没问题吧，梅林。”  
“哦，真是稀客呢。你居然回来了。”  
“当然。我最重要的宝物可不能扔在这穷山僻壤不管。”金发青年站在魔女身侧，现在他已经高她整整一个头了。眉眼越发得成熟英俊，举手投足间更是有了少年时不曾见的游刃有余和闲适。  
他这副模样……真是教她愈发心动了。她已经迫不及待想要了解他的故事，他的见闻，但是所有的激动到了嘴边又变得有些哽咽。  
“太慢了你这笨蛋吉尔伽美什！”气鼓鼓的她忍着眼眶里打转的泪水扑进他的怀里，把牢骚彻底发了个遍，“连封信都不写！连个礼物都不寄！”  
“哈，说得好像你这笨蛋魔女家有人类过来安过信箱似的。”他嘴上不痛不痒地打趣，却伸手温柔地给她擦眼泪。  
魔女自知理亏，便不说话了，任青年抱着自己，揉了揉她的发顶。  
“回家吧。”他拉起她的手。  
嗯，回家。

后记：  
没有人知道这一大片的玫瑰花是何时盛开的。  
有传言说是一对隐居在此的夫妻在花园一起种植了几丛，后来过了不知道多久，这些玫瑰边开遍了半个山坡。  
无论何时去看，它们都像刚刚绽放一样鲜艳美丽。  
赤红骄阳般烂漫而优雅，就像那永不衰败的爱，携着花香在这山间永不消散。

END


End file.
